Reorganize
by xSilence
Summary: Axel has a strange dream about an angel from his past. He wakes up alive, and wondering. He must rally the shattered organization under DiZ's leadership if he wants to save the world. AU, slash, violence, AxelLarxene, Setzermarluxia, ect.
1. Prolouge: Lips of an angel

Author's Note: Alright. Let's clear a few things up. This is an AU Kingdom Hearts Fic with FFVII and VIII elements, with some mentions of X. This is mostly a companion piece to the 'A mother's sin' series, and a filler for 'A tale of two brothers'. It explains what happened to Axel _**after**_ his initial sacrifice for Sora/Roxas, and what happened between the time he and Reno reunite in 'A tale of two brothers'. I am well aware that most of the events have yet to take place in a ToTB, but I felt compelled to put this piece up anyway, perhaps it will leave you with suspense  There are also some clues to Demyx past, and other things. If you enjoy, please review. Flames will be ignored. There is also SLASH. If you're not a fan of boy-love, click the back button on your browser. Also, I apologize for my horribly spelling. I write on a notepad document. Alas. At any rate, please enjoy.

//…..\\Signifies a dream

**…..**Signifies a flashback

**…"He was the only one I ever really liked. I just wanted to see him, one last time**"…

_//….Then, the world went black. Silence echoed in a strange state of forever. Something began to stir, something warm and strange, the vagueness of life crept back into some twisted state of near consciousness. \\_

_//…"Huh?" he gasped unable to penetrate the darkness, only the refraction of his own voice bouncing off invisible walls drifted back to his ears. "Where, where am I?" from the cold, a warm budding heat began to rise. Vainly he tried to move, but couldn't feel his limbs, he couldn't feel anything but the muted warmth\\_

_//…"That was a very noble action" another voice responded. It was feminine, angelic, beautiful. "But it is not a first for you Axel, now is it?"_

_//…"How do you know my name?" Axel breathed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he recognized the voice. It was soothing, bringing him back to something blurry he couldn't quite grasp…\\_

_//… "I didn't think you would remember me. Not after all you had been through" the woman soothed. Axel felt his soul leap when what he was sure was a gentle hand had somehow caressed him "I don't take offense, I was hoping you would call me lady" she gave an almost sad chuckle…\\_

_//…"Uh. I'm, sorry?" the red head offered lamely to the darkness…\\_

_//…"No, Axel" the nameless woman gently corrected "It is I who should apologize to you. Had it not been for me, you would still…" she paused, trying to keep her voice from cracking "Perhaps, things would have been different for you."..\\_

_//…"Yer freakin' me out lady" Axel managed, his own voice shaking in some sort of nauseous apprehension "What are you talkin' about?"…\\ _

_//… "The first time you gave your life, it was out of love" she explained slowly, making sure he understood "And this time, it was done because of a shadow of that love which you believe to be real." The woman let out a long, pained sigh. Axel felt his soul ache, who was she and why was she hurting so? "I told you one day I would call on you, Axel. That day is today. Through the Life Stream, I have managed to reanimate you and your comrades. It wasn't too bad, as Nobodies simply reform after so many years. I simply sped the process up to a few weeks." She paused, but before he could speak she continued "axel, listen to me and listen well. You will meet a man that you have seen in the past, his name is Ansem the Wise, though now his name has changed. He will be the one to reform and reorganize the group in which you hail. If you can convince the others to follow him, the results will play in your favor .I'm…I'm begging you to trust me." A small sob escaped her "I must find my remaining children. The one you called 'Superior', he is with my little triplets, Ansem must take his place as leader if all is to be saved"_

_//… "I'll help you, lady" he managed, surprised. Axel was stunned, completely. Why did he suddenly feel so compelled to take orders from someone he couldn't see?. More over, he could feel the slight wiggling of his swiftly reforming fingers and toes. Feeling a sudden distance between him and the angelic voice, Axel reached out desperately for it, for her "Wait! Who are you??"…\\_

_//…There was a soft sigh from the maiden as the warmth completely overtook him, and the light invaded his eyes "They call me Jenova"…\\ _


	2. Awakening in the Life Stream

Author's note: Sort of obscure so far, please don't be detoured. It will get better, and again, please excuse my spelling. Notepadgay. Sorry if you feel some of the members get jibed in this chapter, I do assure you they will get bigger parts later, this is an intro thus it is somewhat mushed.

Cold. Wet. Water…the slow extinguishing of a flame that had only just begun to reignite in the form of a beating heart.

He was _drowning_.

With a horrified gasp Axel sat him, coughing and hacking up the glowing green water from his lungs. For a moment his bright green eyes were blurry, unable to focus. The world resembled something like a smudged chalk drawing.

"Come on, man, pull yerself together" the red head urged, holding his head between his gloved palms. Shaking his head, Axel forced himself to stand up right to better see where he was. All he remembered, the heartless, Sora, the painful slip into oblivion…

…and _her_.

"Lady?" he dared to whisper to the world around him. The glowing water reflected the shadow of the trees that kept him safely tucked away from…where ever he was. Axel took a step forward, the water rushing around his waist. No sooner had he paused his action did spouts of all shapes and sizes shoot up around him.

"WAH!!" the fire wielder flailed, quite started. Right before his eyes the water began to take on familiar shapes "Holy shit" he managed under his breath.

One by one each water sculpture turned to flesh and bone, cascades of varying kinds of hair in all sorts of colors and style falling at once from the reborn heads in which they grew from.

"Waaaaaaah.." Xigbar hiccupped, half hunched over with his hands on his knees to support himself "I think I swallowed too much water"

"What strange sorcery is this?" Vexen murmured beneath his breath, eyes glued to his own reformed hand.

The remnants of the organization glanced to each other, unsure of whether or not they should celebrate or be suspicious.

"ROXAS!" Axel beamed nearly pouncing the blonde.

"Whoa!!" the confused blonde blinked, flopping backwards. Lexaeus raised a silent chiseled brow, a 'hmm' sound rumbled in his chest as he held out a large hand to catch Roxas' back and keep him falling. "Thanks, man" the blonde surprised himself. How was it he was suddenly so comfortable with this group of people he knew as the enemy..?

"Disgusting" Larxene snorted under her breath at the scene, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Indeed" Xaldin muttered in annoyed agreeance.

Axel chose to ignore the displeased huffs of his 'comrades' as he hugged Roxas Pulling away, he froze.

_You have his eyes…_his mind thought as he stared into blue optics of the blonde.

"please spare your pitiful romantics" Luxord mused, tossing and catching his dice and thankful they had reformed just as much as the rest of him.

"Where is Superior?" Saix asked with a hint of what could be considered panic in his voice.

"Your gay ass is the only one who cares" xigbar snickered, giving Xaldin a light jab in the side with his elbow. The wind Nobody rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Watch your tongue, whelp!" Saix warned with a narrowed visage.

"Well, seeing as we are leaderless, I suggest we recollect and vote. I think I would do best leader" Marluxia snickered, waving an appreciative hand. 'No objects? Then it's decide-"

"A mutinous, lowly rank will have no dictation in my actions" Zexion quipped in his gentle, almost breezy tone from where he leaned against a tree.

"What did you say to me!?" Marluxia snapped, clenching his fists.

"He means watch your tongue, number Eleven" Luxord snickered.

"Who are you to pull rank!?" Larxene defended, causing Vexen to roll his eyes.

"Once a mutinous pair, always a mutinous pair" the ice nobody added.

Soon it was an explosion of angry voices trying to over come one another, already a power struggle was beginning to rip what tiny threads that held them together apart.

"Come on guys, let's not fight!" Demyx pleaded, speaking for the first time "This isn't helping! We have to decide what we're gonna do. Let's go back to Hollow Bastion"

This comment snapped Axel back to attention.. He and Roxas had been staring at the calamity unfolding before them with tilted heads. Standing straight Axel glanced to the other trench coat clad figures "Hey everyone listen up." He started with a firm nod "I think I got a plan"

"If it's anything like all your_ other_ plans, I think I'll pass" Larxene rolled her eyes "Leave the ideas to the ones with brains"

"That excludes you" Xaldin snorted.

"I concur" Lexaeus added.

"Shut the FUCK UP!" Axel ordered, the sudden volume and attention his voice demanded startled the group, Roxas included. He knew Axel had a temper, but this was far too…controlled. "I think we need to reorganize ourselves a bit 'ere." He made a circle gesture with his hands "Let's face it, life with dear'ol Superior was a pain in the ass, and look where it got us. Dead"Axel proceeded to act out the idea, making wild exclamations with his hands and amusing facial expressions. "What was the one thing we all wanted?"

"Hearts" Roxas nodded a little, not sure where Axel was taking this.

"Exactomundo!" the red head grinned, meeping Roxas nose. "And who else was obsessed with the idea of hearts? Ansem—er, DiZ, whatever. That _old_ guy" Axel put one hand on his hip "I think we should find'im, and go from there"

The silence was overwhelming, save the few brave crickets in the background.

"Clearly, you are more insane then any of us initially anticipated" Vexen snorted.

"Oh yes, dumbass, lead us right into the lion's mouth" Marluxia narrowed his eyes.

"Like going back to Hollow Bastion is any better, those restoration jerks will be all over us in a snap and BOOM!" Axel clapped his hands "We're dead again. Don't know 'bout you folks, but I don't wanna wade around here in this swamp _or_ look for 'Superior'."

"Axel's right!" Roxas insisted "If we stay here we're sitting ducks for any of those who fought against the darkness. I know what you're all thinking" he narrowed his eyes, the Oathkeeper appearing in his gloved hand "Just because I have this doesn't mean I'm going to be assumed and trusted. I'm also number thirteen and it's widely known. We don't have a choice"

"We had to have been reanimated for a purpose" Zexion conceded a bit.

"Perhaps…memories?" Xaldin offered

"Well" Larxene was thinking now "If that were the case, discovering the memories of our former, complete selves, would be beneficial" but then she scoffed "I cannot imagine why DiZ would be willing to help, and frankly I am not fond of the idea of asking"

"Psh, fine, stay here" Axel yawned, turning on his heel so his back was to the crowd. "But just know, I died in a blaze'o glory. Hangin' out with DiZ is only gonna polish me up even more, should a certain keyblade master come shibbin' on back." he mused "I'll see ya'll later. Come on Roxio" with that Axel began to walk through the water, finding the sound of it's gentle rippling oddly comforting.

At first only Roxas followed him, but to his surprise Axel felt the current shift. Glancing to his left he saw Demyx striding along side him. "In for the long haul, huh Dem?"

The sitar playing blonde nodded, but didn't speak a word. His usual easy going attitude thrown by the way side His shoulders were hunched, tense. His eyes no longer held the dazzle of simplistic joy, but an almost desperate longing.

Axel had half a mind to ask him what was bothering him until the current shifted once more, and then again Breifly he paused to look over his shoulder, eyeing both Xigbar and Luxord.

"Dude, I'm just as surprised as you are" Xigbar muttered. "But I just can't shake the feeling…" he paused, feeling foolish. Glancing up with his one functioning eye xigbar locked his gaze with Axel's "I feel like I've blown you off before, and got the shit kicked out of me. I'm gonna trust ya, so don't fuck up dude"

"The feeling is similar" Luxord added softly "I feel…as if this fate"

"Well then, let's party!" Axel cackled and resumed walking on. Soon enough he felt the currents change in clear indication the others were following him. A satisfied smile curled his lips. Something new and foreign began to well deep inside.

For the first time, Axel felt as if he were truly living and not existing. Of course he wasn't gonna jinx it and tell the others some strange lady in a dream he had was the one who requested this favor of him. It wasn't a bother really.

Glancing to Roxas, the blonde offered him a smile. Axel couldn't help but think back on how familiar those eyes were, that crooked little smile. Why was it so damn familiar? Why was he suddenly pining for….something he couldn't even remember? Why were tears so ready to fall?

It was then he knew in some fashion that he still possessed a heart, he could feel it breaking.


	3. Two Days Grace

Author's note: I know, what the hell right? Why is Roxas around? How is it possible? All will be revealed, later :) I'm sorry if things seemed a bit…rushed. It's necessary to the story. Just read and enjoy.

_//…"They call you Ansem the Wise, do they not?" her voice resonated through the air like delicate notes being played on a harp..//_

_//…"They did, once" he sighed in response "I fear now the name is no longer appropriate. Ansem the Foolish bears more truth after all that I have done" the elder man replied regretfully…//_

_//…"I do not think so" the angel cooed in the dark "I believe you had noble intentions that went a wry. You did, after all, try to save my son, did you not? Why?"…//_

_//…He sighed "I knew about the Mako treatments my apprentice Hojo was going to be attempting. It would have been too much for the infant, I thought, perhaps if I raised him…" his voice cracked into a small sob "Oh, mighty Angel, please forgive this old fool.."…//_

_//…"…"There is nothing to forgive." She assured "You gave Xehanort a chance, more then he had before. Listen to me very carefully, Ansem the Wise. I with the aid of the lifestream, have brought new lives to the sousl of Nobodies, including young roxas. A heart may be whole, but a soul can not be so easily discarded. They are coming here, Ansem, seeking you for guidance under my gentle persuasion. They will be unruly, almost unbearable at first, but do not give up on them. Your research is not over, good Sir. You must be the one to make them whole again, if all is to be restored"…//_

_//… "…"But why me, Lady Angel? Why have you chosen me? After all that I have done.." he asked almost desperately…//_

_//…"I have made mistakes of my own, Ansem the Wise, I forgive those who forgive themselves. We can rectify the unjust wrongs both of our actions have wrought upon the innocent, if you are willing" she replied…//_

_//…"I will do my best, Lady angel" he nodded "Where is..Xehanort now?"…Ansem asked, a little curious and worried for his former student…//_

_//…"With three of his brothers. Like you and I, he is on a quest of self discovery. If all is to be saved, my remaining living children must stand united, all of them, including those who have yet to discover themselves"…//_

_//…"I see" he didn't question her further. After a long moment, Ansem finally replied "I am ready for the task you have set out for me, Lady Jenova, and I most humbly accept my own apology"…//_

_//…"That is what I like to hear, Ansem the Wise"..though he was unable to see it, the smile was evident in her voice…//_

…………………………………………….

"So" Roxas began as he licked his sea salt ice cream "How do you think I'm still here?"

"Hm?" Axel shot him a sideways glance. The group had been traveling for about two days with no real agenda. Of course Axel had no plans to tell them the pretty green lights were telling him where to go.

"Well, namine had said Sora needed me in order to be complete, right? So...shouldn't I still be in vapor land?" Roxas blinked "You ok, Axel?"

"Yeah, I'm alright" the red head lied. He found recently how good he was at not telling the truth. "Well Roxas, maybe that's you're back, he_ needs_ you"

"….that makes no sense" the blonde teased giving Axel a bit of a shove "Don't try bein' smart" he teased.

"If you two are quite finished" Xaldin growled "Some of us would like to get moving once more."

"Yeah, the humidity it making my hair wilt" Marluxia pouted as he gently pulled on one of his pink locks of hair.

Lexaues rolled his eyes. Saix sighed.

Oh, surely now they could be one big happy family.

"Well then if yer all so rarin' to go. Let's skedaddle" Axel nodded discarding the popsicle stick. With a long pause Axel stood and stretched his arms over his head, then brushed off his coat "This way, yo!" he chirped pointing it what appeared to be a random direction.

The sounds of doubtful whispers and groans resonated from behind him. Axel had to admit, if he were in their position, he'd be pissed too. Two days of walking and still they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Despite their commotion, he glanced to Roxas and gave him a playful shove.

"Nice to have ya back, blondie" he grinned.

Roxas offered him his own grin "Hey, I'm not complaining, it's nice to be back "I didn't mean to scare you"

Those words struck something deep inside the red head who stopped in mid step. His breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly as the world faded.

**….****"…." Axel felt his adrenaline pumping, his heart raced and broke at the same time as he stared down a sobbing child in his arms. For a moment he just stood there, almost in awe of how similar he knew they looked "Listen, I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya, ok?" he murmured pulling the little red head away just enough so their foreheads rested against each other "I just, I got scared, yo. I got scared I'd lose you." The little red head nodded "I-I know" he sniffled nuzzling his cheek "I didn't mean to scare you" "It's cool" Axel heard himself sigh "I love ya….got it memorized****?"….**

Name. What was his _name_? And why did he tug at his heart strings so?

"Where is number Nine?" Larxene asked, shaking Axel out of his trance, glancing around and noticing him no longer with the party. "Wasn't he right behind you, number Two?"

"Ya know I thought it got awfully quiet all of a sudden" Xibgar blinked.

"Typical" Vexen scoffed under his breath.

"Ok, first off" Axel intervened "Let's drop all this number and rank crap, we all got names so let's damn well use'em, got me?" he wagged a scolding finger which Larxene raised a brow too. Marluxia rolled his eyes and Xaldin chose it was in his best interest to try and ignore Axel. Zexion, however, in all his stoic glory, remained attentive. "We gotta keep a look out for one another unless we all wanna get toasted again, there ain't no reason for mutiny and what not so let's try being good boys and girls, got me? Let's try and find mullet boy"

"This never would have happened if Superior—" Saix started to growl.

"You're right" Luxord snapped, glaring at him "We'd still be in that Godforsaken castle mourning our hearts instead of turning to someone who has a damn clue about how we may get them back. A brilliant leader he truly was"

"Alright, let's fan out but stay in sight, don't want anyone else getting' lost, yo" Axel muttered.

"Demyx!" he heard Roxas call out into the swamp, the eerie green water giving off a hauntingly beautiful glow.

"Deeeemyx!" the differing voices resounded. In some strange, Axel thought it was beautiful, all their voices echoing with the same goal. It was a good sign, standing united, even if it was for something simple like finding the mullet boy.

"Demyx!" Larxene called, backing up as she stepped.

"Demyx!" Axel echoed, not watching where he was going.

CRASH!!

"Uff!" Larxene huffed nearly falling over, until a pair of strong arms prevented her from doing so. She blinked, glancing up "You" the blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Yeah? What about me?" Axel raised a daring brow.

His cheek met was met by a rather hard slap "You will keep your hands to yourself, Fireypuff"

"Ugh! _You_ ran into _me_!" he defended himself after shoving her away "Don't call me that, sparkplug!"

"If you two are done flirting!" Marluxia snarled from atop a small watery knoll "We got a problem, oh fearless leader"

Shooting her another narrowed glance Axel gestured for her to go first "Bitche's first"

"By all means then" the blonde growled shoving him forward before her. Axel didn't have the time or patience to argue. Stomping his way up the hill with clenched fists he pushed through the small circle of trench clad men to observe a rather disturbing sight.

Demyx lay limp in Lexaeus arms, his skin so pale it was nearly translucent. His teeth chattered and his body shimmied and shook with convulsions. Between his broken breaths the blonde was muttering something in a language not one of them could understand. Fucking figured.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Xigbar gawked in shock.

"What sort of sickness afflicts nothing?" Zexion pondered.

"A bad kind" Roxas nodded "We gotta find the city. Axel, do you have any idea where we can find DiZ? This wandering around isn't going to help and Demyx needs a warm bed to sleep in."

Well Roxas, the pretty green lights are telling me where to go. Yeah, no. Axel snorted. There was no way he could tell them without sounding absolutely retarded, and he did a good enough job of that on a daily basis without even trying.

"Wait" Larxene stated suddenly "I can feel it…electricity, in high concentration" she held out her gloved hands.

"Which means a city must be near" Luxord smiled "Well done!"

"She must not have been able to feel it down in the swamps, where the trees stand so thick" Xaldin pondered.

"It's not far, not far at all" Larxene informed them with a knowing nod. "A mile, maybe two, but unlikely."

"Well then" Axel turned to gaze at the blonde woman "Bitches first"


	4. Found you

Author's note: I know, what the hell right? Why is Roxas around? How is it possible? All will be revealed, later :) I'm sorry if things seemed a bit…rushed. It's necessary to the story. Just read and enjoy.

"Hey, look! It's a sign!" Roxas pointed ahead of the wandering group. Standing before the rusted piece of metal, the blonde made out the words "Welcome to Midgar"

"Hmpf, welcome my ass" Xigbar made a face "This place looks like shit. Ouch!" he hissed.

"There is no need for such uncouth language" Lexaues muttered, now having slung Demyx gently over his shoulder to make carrying him easier. Quiet set over the cloaked party.

Why did the name seem so familiar? More over, why were they all sharing the same, foreboding feelings welling up each of their stomachs?

Looking forward, Axel narrowed his eyes dangerous at the towering white obelisk standing over the city. _That mother fucking bastard_…a part of him thought, startling him. Where the hell had that come from?

Glancing to either side of him, he noticed Xigbar looking rather pensively up at the building, and on the other, Larxene. To his surprise Axel noticed how rigid she was standing, a clear indication of her attempt to remain indifferent to the situation. The fire dancer's eyes narrowed just slightly under a quizzical glance at her.

What the hell was going on here?Whatever it was, it was creeping him out.

"What now, oh exalted leader?" Marluxia snorted bringing them back to reality 'We've arrived, is DiZ going to magically appear?"

"Enough, Marluxia" Xaldin warned with a sincere growl "You have very little room to speak in this matter"

By now Vexen had stepped up to the front of the line, his icey blue eyes observing the landscape with vague familiarity. Why did he get the feeling…he had been here before? Glancing up to the street sign that clung to it's post by two, striped screws, he read: Barrow drive.

**..."will you go down to market?" Ansem had asked "It's just on Barrow Drive, two blocks down. Just make a left and you're there"** **…**

"…." The ice Nobody stood for a moment, letting the image that flashed in his mind. A flashback, a few into the time her was whole? He pondered for a moment how to tell his 'companions' he knew, or at least had an idea, of where they should go.

"I think perhaps, we should split up" Zexion interjected as if reading the elder's mind "twelve coat clad individuals may be cause for unwanted attention" he glanced to Vexen with his one, all knowing eye. Aparently he had seen something as well "I will take one group, Vexen another. Turn your communicators on so we may keep contact in case separation occurs by any one individual"

"I disagree!" Saix protested "If Superior—"

"For the last time you mongrel!" Larxene hissed "Superior is _not_ here, and we aren't going to look for him and we've established why" she glanced to Vexen "who goes with who?"

"I will take Lexaues and Demyx first, as I have the medical training if he should need between now and the time we meet again. I will also take Marluxia and Xigbar" he nodded.

"That leaves me with Axel, Larxene, Roxas, Saix, and Xaldin." Zexion nodded in what seemed to be approval.

"Ahem" Luxord raised a brow.

"You may also accompany me" Vexen nodded and gave a sideways glance to Zexion. He turned, to speak to him at a level no one would hear "I…remember this place"

"Coincidently.." the shortest Nobody muttered "I do too" then raising his voice "Alright, group A will go with Vexen to the west, and group B, with me to the east. Should one of us find DiZ first, contact the others, understand? Now fan out" The Organization parted ways, quietly for the most part. No one had anything to say to the other.

Vexen lead his party through the mostly deserted streets, the dampness of the air told him the rain would soon be following. "How is he doing?" he referred to Demyx.

"Not well" Lexaues replied in an almost robotic tone.

"This place gives me the hebee jebees, man" Xigbar muttered, rubbing his upper arms with his. "It'd like…dude, I feel like my soul is crawling on my skin."

"Such vivid imagery" Luxord mused from the back where he was keeping a good eye on Marluxia. Of all the organization, the pink haired nobody was the one he trusted the least and wouldn't put it past him to try and usurp leadership of the group from Vexen.

At the current moment Marluxia seemed preoccupied. The bright green gaze of his eyes fell everywhere but to the front. He seemed fascinated but confused at the same time, as if trying to place places to names.

"Excuse me, young man" an older woman chided to him from a small stand on the street corner.

"Me?" Marluxia raised a brow, pointing to himself. The woman nodded with a hopeful glint in her eyes, her voice straining to reflect the restraint she fought so hard to contain.

"What…is your name?" she finally asked.

Staring at her, the earth bending Nobody couldn't help but feel something…unfamiliar. For a moment, he said nothing and merely studied her before finally replying "Marluxia" when his name fell from his lips, he couldn't help but feel the name no longer suited him, it tasted foreign and his ears twinged as if it had been the first time they'd heard it.

"Oh" she sighed, seeming as disappointed as he was with his answer. "I'm sorry to bother you"

"…why did you ask?" Marluxia ventured as he dared to take a step closer to her. The scent of all the different flowers she was selling invaded his senses like a drug, ringing in a familiar comfort he had been longing for since donning the Organization cloak.

"You look like some one I took care of" she offered with a tearful nod. "So much like him…I could swear…they never found his body, I kept hoping, praying. And you just--"

"Marluxia!" Vexen snarled from up ahead."I have to go" the pink haired Nobody whispered in apology before scurrying back up to the group."What do you think you were doing?" Lexaeus demanded with a glare.

"I…she asked me a question and—" Marluxia tried to defend himself.

"But nuthin!! Dude we look like convicts! We can't stop to have friendly chit-chat with anyone much less gossiping broads!" Xigbar flailed wildly.

"Maybe _you_ look like a convict" Luxord scoffed in offense as he tugged on his beard "Some of us look like fine gentlemen" Before any more insults could be exchanged Demyx coughed, his entire body starting to seize to the tremors that over took him.

Almost panicking from the sudden movement from the blonde Lexaues bent to bring him back down to his arms. "What's wrong with him now?!" he demanded in a rich, albeit it slightly terrified tone.

"Holy fuckin' hell" Xigbar gulped "Hey, hey Dem!" he batted at his comrades cheek.

"Stop it! Move" Vexen shoved Xigbar aside. It was hard to him to get a hold on the squirming Nocturne, but paused when Demyx wailed:

"Bring flight as swift as the stars fall, or I fear I may be too late!!".

"Now what on earth does that mean?" Luxord raised a brow.

"It means he's running out of time" Vexen managed after getting a hold of Demyx's wrist to take his pulse "He's going in to shock. Quick, follow me!" Without another word the elder Nobody took off in a sprint down the street, comrades following him.

For the first time in a long time, the ice Nobody felt charged with energy, adrenaline coursed through his veins with excitement as he thought about all the possibilities for Demyx sudden ill health. Was it simply his thirst for knowledge? Or something more…distant?

**…"You always loved a challenge when it came to the Infirmary aspect of our research" as voice chuckled "You should spare yourself and become a doctor"…**

Shaking it off Vexen continued to lead them down the street. He made a sharp turn to the left in one of the alley ways where he stopped "…" he turned in a circle, once, twice, three times. This is where his memory proved to be fuzzy.

Until he heard Demyx wail in agony "The stars are falling!!"

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a voice echoed from somewhere beyond the entrance.

"Ok, maybe I'm missing the part in this brilliant plan where we don't get caught!" Marluxia hissed.

"Shush!!" Vexen demanded. He crouched down to examine the last row of bricks and counted to number twenty and went up by another ten. Fumbling with it he managed to pull the brick out and to reveal it was hollow on the inside where a keypad resided.He tried to punch in the keycode, but got a loud buzz, indicating he had gotten it wrong.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!!" Luxord urged while pulling his cards from his jacket. Marluxia readied his scythe and Xigbar had loaded his gun.

"I said HALT!!" an armed SOLDIER declared leaping into the alley with his shotgun loaded and aimed, his two back up companions close on his heels. To his surprise, the alley was empty. He was sure he had seen a few suspicious strangers go through. Not to mention heard the screaming of a young man.

"Maybe they hoped the fence?" one of the other two offered.

"Maybe, check the perimeter" the first man ordered.

………………………….

"You knew how to get here" Luxord snorted, glaring a little at Vexen "You bastard, you've _been_ here and you didn't say anything!"

"Now is not the time" Vexen said sternly "It is a distant memory I cannot even be sure exists"

"DiZ!" Xigbar called down the halls "We need a gurney!"

Stepping out from the around the corner was DiZ as if he had been expecting them He was wrapped up in his red and black robes as he had been when they had first met. "So…you made it after all" he whispered, eyeing Vexen.

"…." The ice Nobody stared back, daring to raise his brow slightly "Where is the Infirmary?"

"Down the hall" DiZ nodded wheeling the gurney to them. Lexaeus set the flailing and shaking Demyx down and went as far as to strap him still. "What is wrong with him?"

"Not a damn clue" Lexaues snorted following briskly behind them.

"Alright, lights on" DiZ instructed once they wheeled Demyx into a proper examination room. Luxord reached up to flick the powerful lamp back on. "Quick! Get his coat off! Vexen, I need an IV drip of saline, he's dehydrating. Get me the heart monitor "

"….." the Nobodies shot him a pointed look.

DiZ sighed."Not_ that_ kind of heart, you twits"

The three of them proceeded to fight with the zipper until Marluxia finally get the damn thing. To his own surprise Vexen's hands seemed to know just where everything was without him having to think or look for it. Something he would have to address later, no doubt.

"Zexion" Luxord spoke into the commincator in his earing "We found the place, it's—"

"Barrow Drive, I know" the short nobody replied through the static."….how did you know?" the blonde gambler asked incredulously. He shot Marluxia and Xigbar a glance, and both of them gave him the same confused, almost enraged expression he had been wearing. Lexaues rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'children'.

"Do you have something relevant to say?" Zexion replied back.

"Yes, watch yourselves, we were attacked by three armed men" Luxord shot back before cutting off the connection out of frustration.

"Lexaues, hold his arm" DiZ ordered as he poked the needle for the IV through Demyx arm. Vexen struggled but managed to get the necessary electrodes on the blonde's now exposed chest. When he went to plug it in, he let out a terrified cry.

The ice Nobody jumped back when sparks flew from the socket. A bright green energy source ran down the length of cords from the patches stuck to Demyx chest. When it made contact with the wall, there was a loud 'BOOM' and the lights went black.

"Well then" Xigbar cleared his throat in the darkness, afraid to move and trip over something, or something, in the darkness "Anyone up for hide and seek?"

………………….

They walked silently, almost pouting. Xaldin kept an eye on Saix who in return kept muttering things about 'Superior' beneath his breath. Axel kept his gaze upwards, fixated on the white tower. Every second he stared at it, the more and more he felt the steam rising off his body.

**…****"FUCKER!" he snarled at the top of his lungs while shaking an angry fist "I'm going to get you, asshole! Do you hear me up there in 'yer tower?! I'm going to fucking **_**get**_** you!"…**

Something compelled him to glance over to his right. Larxene was walking 'beside' him, though their distance challenged any notion of being together. Her eyes were also on the tower though her expression was gravely different then his own had been.

The red head paused, watching her walk ahead of him. Her gate was slow, pained, deliberate, like she was trying to fight against something so painful, it affected her whole being.

"You ok, Axel?" Roxas asked, giving the red head a poke.

"Huh?" the fire wielder glanced over to Roxas and offered a grin "Heh, sure I am, yo"

The blonde raised an unbelieving brow. "Look alive" Zexion chirped from the front "There are armed gunman around here" he tapped his communicator which was hidden in his jacket lapel.

"SOLDIERS…" both Axel and Larxene muttered beneath their breath.Immediately they glanced at each other with shocked expressions.

"What…did you say?" Xaldin questioned slowly. Before either of them could answer, a barrage of gunshots rang out over their heads.

"HALT!" an order boomed as a legion of the fore warned armed men surrounded them. The black coated comrades bunched together, back, to back, to back and so on.

"We're going to have to fight" Saix snarled bearing his wolf like fangs.And then the lights went out., the whole city cloaked in darkness.

"Or not" Roxas piped.

"Quickly!" Zexion insisted. He grabbed the first arm he could find and in turn, that person grabbed the one behind them and so on. He was amazed at how well his feet knew the path he ran down while his mind drew a total blank. "Vexen! The keypad--" he whispered hastily into his communicator. Though they couldn't be seen, the SOLDIERS still pursued them.

"He's a little busy at the moment" Marluxia replied back "Power is total shot thanks to mullet boy. I'm going to open the door manually"

"Hurry up!" Zexion hissed. Almost immediately the ground beneath them shifted. There was a collective 'ACK!' as group B tumbled down into the lab below.

"Ugh…" Larxene grunted, feeling something hot and heavy over her "Axel, off. NOW"

"Don't kid yourself, you know you like it" the red head snickered. Larxene sighed and went to smack him in the darkness.

"OUCH!" Roxas whined, her mistaken victim.

"Well then" DiZ muttered in the darkness "seems I'm doubling as a referee, then?"

"You have no idea" Vexen sighed.


	5. These dreams we share

Author's note: I apologize for the delay, I recently lost a close friend, so…yeah. woots, more bouncing around. Again, pardon me if it seems rushed, I'm trying to write it as the Organization feels, they feel very rushed and uneasy. So…yeah. Please enjoy :)

"Hey Axel, you awake?" Roxas murmured in the darkness. DiZ had instructed them all to get some much needed rest in the dormitory and said that they could 'talk in the morning' pfft.

Sure..

Each room had a set of bunk beds, a single bed, bathroom, and a small living space. If one of them got hungry, the dining hall and kitchen was at the front of the compound.

"What's on your mind, Roxio?" the red head yawned rolling over on the bottom bunk pulling the blankets tighter around himself, feeling cold.

"…do you think Namine's ok?" the blonde ventured through the darkness, his voice carrying more sorrow then Axel ever wanted to hear again.

"I'm sure she's fine, yo" he muttered with a yawn. Despite how heavy his eyelids felt, Axel was finding it increasingly difficult to fall asleep regardless of Roxas talking. "I'm sure she's lurking 'round here somewhere, drawin' in her notepad"

Above him, the blonde sighed "I hope it doesn't make me foolish to say I hope so"

With a snicker Axel poked the mattress of the bunk bed above him "Aww, how cute. Roxas is in luuurve!"

"Heh, shut up!" Roxas snickered poking his head over the side of the bed, thwapping Axel in the head with a pillow "So what if I am? Just proves I got myself a heart, right?"

"Sure does" the red head smiled a little and gave a nod.

"So, do you think I'll age now?" the blonde mused "I know none of you guys do, you just stay the same as when you became.." he trailed off before continuing "but Sora's alive, so wouldn't I correspond with him?"

"That would make sense, yo" Axel nodded in agreement.

"Say, Axel? How old are you?" Roxas asked with curious tilt of his head.

"I…" the red head's mouth hung open for a second as he drew a complete blank. How old _was_ he? It was in that moment Axel felt truly pathetic, he didn't even know his own age, much less anything about who he had been before becoming…who he was now.

He gave a sigh before flopping back on the bed, turning his back to the blonde.Roxas tilted his head in the other direction

"Axel?" he asked, concerned for his friend 'Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah" Axel waved a dismissing hand "Just tired, yo. Try and get some sleep before I kick your ass out into the hallway, got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you" the blonde sighed, resigning to the fact the red head wasn't going to talk about what was rubbing him the wrong way "Night Axel"

"Night Roxas" the older boy replied. Axel was silent, listening to the blonde above him rustle and roll in his blankets until finally he settled. The tenseness of his breathing soon relaxed into a slow, easy pace. He had fallen asleep.

However, Axel found himself not nearly as lucky. His eyelids, despite how heavy and desperate for sleep they were, were wide open.

"Goddamn" the red head sighed with resignation.

Throwing the covers off Axel slowly crawled out of bed and slunk to the door. Glancing back to the bunk beds to make sure Roxas was sound asleep, the red head exited the room, leaving his trench coat where he had dropped it beside the door. He was careful to keep his footfalls soft while treading along the hallway in bare feet.

Axel sighed, he was so damn tired but he was _wide_ awake. The red head went to the kitchen and opened the pantry.

"Stars, horse shoes, clovers, and blue moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and me red balloons" he mused eyeing up the box of Lucky Charms. Securing the box in his hand the red head turned to the counter an began to search for a bowl.

"You forgot one" an older voice chided softly to the side of him.

Glancing to the archway of the kitchen Axel eyed DiZ carefully "I did?" he questioned in a careful tone "Do tell"

"I believe, the proper jingle is:_ Hearts_, stars, and horse shoes…" the wrapped man chuckled, offering Axel a half visible smile.However, to DiZ's surprise the red head merely gave him a flat stare.

Glancing down, Axel averted his gaze "….whatever" he muttered beneath his breath, continuing his search for a bowl.

"I apologize" the older man spoke softly as he strode across the tile floor in one sweeping motion. Standing beside Axel he reached up into the cupboard by the refrigerator to pluck a ceramic bowl off one of the shelves "Here you are" he set it down in front of the Nobody.

"Thanks" the red head muttered in a hardly audible tone, pouring the cereal into the bowl and then added an enormous amount of milk and more sugar then would be healthy.

DiZ watched him curiously as the younger man sat at the long dining table, taking large mouthfuls of his midnight snack and shoving it into his mouth. His stare was not unnoticed

"Do you need something, Gramps??" Axel asked without looking up.

"I was wondering the very same" DiZ answered. For a moment he made no motion, merely staring at the red headed young man "Your name is…Axel, yes?"

"Yep" Axel nodded "Don't strain yourself Gramps, I'll respond to just about anything these days"

"I see…" the older man nodded "If you are having trouble sleeping, Axel, I have some herbal tea that will help you relax." He offered sincerely "I realize the last three days must have been exhausting for you, the others certainly needed rest, I suspect you're no different"

"I'll be alright" Axel shrugged his shoulders in gesture of dismissal, and took a bite of his cereal before sighing and pushing the bowl forward across the table "How's Demyx?" fatigue was painted across his body. His face was pale and his posture was slumped yet stiff at the same time.

"Resting. Vexen, Zexion, and I were up quite a while trying to determine the source of the energy spikes that overtook his body and caused him to seize. I will continue in the morning after we all sit down and have a chat." DiZ explained with a gentle wave of his cloaked arm.

"If ya haven't noticed, talkin' don't do much good with this bunch" Axel allowed himself to chuckle a bit as he leaned back on the legs of his chair.

"So I have seen" the older man allowed himself to chuckle a little. "I certainly am in for a handful, aren't I?"

"Yep" Axel nodded a little, yawning. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth, the tips of his fingers gently scraped across the small triangle scar under his eye, but he quickly pulled it away. To anyone, it wasn't a gesture worth noticing.

"It is not tension that keeps you awake" DiZ said suddenly, eyeing Axel with concern.

"I don't need ya lookin' out for me, Gramps" the red head snorted, his face twisting downward into a scowl. Axel rose from his chair briskly and went to leave "And I don't need yer concern" he snorted.

"Do you dream of a woman who shines bright green?" DiZ called after him when the red head was about to step into the hall "Does she bring you fragments of memories? Memories about your scars?"

"How…did you know that?" Axel breathed, afraid to turn around and reveal how wide his eyes were.

"Because I dream of her too" the older man acknowledged "Come, sit" he gestured back to the table where he sat, waiting for Axel. Eventually, the young man with scarred cheeks did return to the table to sit adjacent from his elder. "This is no coincidence, you and I both know this" DiZ began once Axel had settled in his seat "For whatever reason, the powers that be have placed their faith in you and I"

"Me?" the red head scoffed "look, I did my part. Bring'em to you, and you lead us.."

"I doubt it is that simple" the elder man sighed "They will not just obey me, you know this. There will be defiance, boundaries will be tested and I am but one man. If I am to truly make this work, then I am going to need help—your help" DiZ watched him for a reaction.

A shadow of doubt clouded over Axel's eyes, his shoulders slumped in silent defeat as he lowered his gaze. Why was this happening? It was almost like…he could _remember_…

"A long time ago" the older man spoke softly to shake him from his trance "In another life, you made a choice to save a young boy, when you did that, you sealed your fate Axel. She, the angel who haunts our dreams, chose _you _to be her soldier and bond the broken pieces of all our memories, chose _you _to help me restore what you all have lost when you became Nobodies. I cannot be sure what awaits us, but I do know this. Without you there to assist, it is not worth pursuing"

"I…but-I…" Axel was stunned. Since when did the fucking world ride on _his _shoulders? He never asked for this kind of responsibility...did he? "I don't…even know where to begin, what if there are others?"

"I have drafted plans for a device that will automatically bring any new Nobodies to the facility, unfortunately we currently lack the resources and space to build it. At tomorrow's meeting I am going to ask that you all start scouting around for possible places for relocation. As far memory restoration…" DiZ paused, having to think about his choice of words carefully "I have been researching that occurrence diligently, hopefully with Vexen and Zexion's help I can continue to pursue my theories in hopes of finding a definite answer. I will also be able to determine the order in which you all appeared"

"Order? We got numbers to show that" Axel raised a suspicious brow.

"You have rank to determind the order in which Xemnas _found_ you, but _not_ the order in which you appeared as Nobodies. I believe Xemnas was one of the very last to show up, but the _first_ to _unite_ you. If that is the case, finding the 'proper order' may help the restoration process"

Silence hung over the room, neither of them having anymore to say to one another. With a sigh DiZ stood, pushing his chair in

"Goodnight, Axel" he gave the young man a nod and began to make his retreat. Perhaps it had been a mistake, all of it. That was what his thoughts lead him to believe, until--

"…fine" Axel conceded in barely audible voice "I'll help, but not for you…or any of them…not even her"

"Then who?" DiZ blinked, unable to quench his curiosity. With a distant chuckle, Axel merely replied.

"The kid in my dreams that looks like me.."


End file.
